


Солнце

by Nermerous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, занавесочная история, повседневность, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nermerous/pseuds/Nermerous
Summary: Маркус долго лежал и наблюдал. За Саймоном.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 5





	Солнце

Маркус проснулся в тёплом звенящем воздухе воскресного утра. Комнату заливал солнечный свет, золотящий пылинки, парящие в воздухе, словно крошечные искорки снега.

Приоткрыв глаза и сонно сощурясь, Маркус посмотрел на другую сторону кровати. Саймона там не было. Моргнув, Маркус окинул комнату взглядом. И увидел.

Саймон стоял у окна. Босой и обнажённый. Лишь лёгкая рубашка, накинутая на плечи, едва прикрывала бледное тело.

Маркус улыбнулся. Он знал, как сильно Саймон любил утро. Особенно рассвет. Мог встать ещё затемно и с затаённым дыханием ждать первых лучей солнца. Маркус находил это очаровательным.

Едва слышно вздохнув и чуть сдвинувшись, он смотрел дальше, взглядом выхватывая всё новые и новые детали. Как золотится на солнце светлая прядка волос, спадающая на лоб. Как голубые глаза, ставшие совсем-совсем прозрачными, наблюдают за чем-то далёким.

Окутанный светом и воздухом, Саймон казался кем-то неземным, созданием солнца и ветра, сказочным сильфом, по какой-то случайности оказавшимся здесь. Маркуса затопила безграничная нежность к этому существу. Он ощутил желание тут же взять в руки кисть, чтобы запечатлеть видение, но понимал, что никаких красок в мире не хватит, чтобы передать это. 

Словно почувствовав взгляд, Саймон повернул голову. И тут же, встретив устремлённый на него взгляд, улыбнулся.

— Я разбудил тебя? — негромко спросил он, разворачиваясь и направляясь к кровати. Полы белой рубашки скользили по бёдрам, притягивая к ним взгляд.

— Вовсе нет, — ответил Маркус, приподнимаясь, чтобы встретить утренний поцелуй.

Саймон забрался в постель и опустился головой на подушку. Луч света залил обнажённое бедро.

— Хочу нарисовать тебя, — Маркус протянул руку и, едва касаясь, провёл кончиками пальцев по коже, необъяснимо наслаждаясь контрастом цветов.

Саймон на это улыбнулся.

— Тебе мало тех рисунков, что уже есть?

— Мало, — кивнул Маркус. — Тебя мне всегда будет мало.

Он продолжал скользить пальцами по тонкой коже бедра, слушая уютное молчание.

— Я твой навеки, ты же знаешь.

Маркус поднял взгляд. Саймон смотрел на него прямо и бесхитростно. Ему нечего было скрывать. Маркус видел в светлых прозрачных глазах все чувства, обращённые к нему.

И он знал. Знал, что Саймон навеки его.

— Я люблю тебя, — ответил он.

Он видел, как улыбка тут же изогнула губы напротив, а в глазах светилось понимание. Они оба открыты друг другу так, как никогда не могли себе представить ранее.

Маркус лежал, вдыхая тёплый звенящий воздух воскресного утра. Рядом с ним лежал тот, кто разделил с ним все чувства и мгновения.

Солнце продолжало светить в окно, заливая всё вокруг золотом.

А чуть позже в альбоме Маркуса появится ещё один портрет.


End file.
